Kimura Waichiro
Kimura Waichiro is a third-year at YamiTsume High School 'and is the overhyped and energetic student council member of '''YamiTsume's Student Council '''and the drummer of the band 'Nocturnalia. Waichiro is well-respected by everyone, not because of his friendliness towards others, but because of his relations as the nephew of Tadatsune Kimura, the principal of YamiTsume High School. Outside of his band, he got along well with his classmates Mitari 'and 'Oyamada. He also frequently chased Chosuke, Azama, Genrai, Daisuke 'during or after school because they ran around too much. Acting as the school's "perfect moral compass", he frequently chased '''Jinya '''and 'King because they ran at the hallways just to poke fun at Waichiro. They became acquitted soon thereafter. Background Waichiro comes from a wealthy family who sent him to study in his uncle's school, YamiTsume. He was fine with that decision, especially when he has a very close bond with his uncle. Upon seeing YamiTsume's building for the first time in his life, he swore to himself that he will never let anything to this school. The first thing he did is to join the Student Council, which really doesn't surprise anyone at all. After rejecting the promotion to be the leader of the Student Council, he took the role of Vice-President instead. Appearance Waichiro has light brown hair and chin-length hair. He has a strong smile and a daunting red arm band with the word "Vice-President" on it. Because of his simplicity, he rarely changes his clothing during summer, winter or casual wear. He only does so during special occasions. (He also has terrible fashion sense). Personality Waichiro is a loud individual who constantly shouts most of the time. He speaks in a very loud manner that if his words were made into a dialogue, it'd be caps-lock mode all the time. He deeply respected his uncle and loved YamiTsume High like it's his own. He loved the teachers, the students and everyone in it. He would still punish whoever disobeyed the rules set by the school, though. He is also a very durable person, able to withstand a punch to the stomach when he fought Hidetaka after he threw a student council member through a window, and was shown unfazed after being barraged by punches from Hidetaka. He didn't fight back however. He is also a good friend to everyone he interacted with, shown as he punished several bullies for bullying Baiko and persuading delinquents from another school to leave after they came to search for Hidetaka. Waichiro is also capable of befriending anyone, as he quickly befriended Oyamada, who is a former delinquent and is being treated badly, along with Hidetaka, who frequently to chat with him after he fought him. Waichiro is also capable of synchronising well with Tamaki 'despite meeting for the first time and directly confronting 'Bakin '''at the roof to stop his "rule" over the school's roof. Interactions * Tamaki Katayama * Baiko Teruya * Bakin Fujiwara * Xoligan Warkovich * Mitari Tokunaga * King Rosenkreuz * Hidetaka Dojima * Chosuke Ryuzaki * Azama Chosokabe * Genrai Edogawa * Daisuke Ashikaga * Jinya Zenkouji * Oyamada Fujiki Trivia * Despite being a loud individual, Waichiro is never seen talking with a female student. This led his bandmates and friends to believe if he has difficulty interacting with girls. * If Waichiro's nervous, he'll start sweating a lot and started speaking even more loudly than before. * Bakin called him a Loudspeaker because of his loud voice. * The Occult Club Leader, '''Kishijirō Yuya, stated that his loud voice is like Paimon, the 9th spirit from Ars Goetia. = Category:Nocturnalia Category:SoliPa Characters Category:SoliPa Universe Category:Drummers Category:YamiTsume Students Category:Class 3-A